Truth or Dare
by ellieo
Summary: It starts off with an innocent game of truth or dare... but what will it escalate to.....? PLEASE review...


**A/N: ok, I know this has been done a million times, but I'm bored and hyper and yeah… btw. Alex is a girl, and it's probably really bad.**

**summary: It starts off with an innocent game of truth or dare… but what will it escalate to…?

* * *

**

Chapter one.

"I'm bored!" Sirius said, as he kicked a chair.

The marauders were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, and unusually they were bored. They were sitting with Lily Evans, Alex Moore and Ava Grace. It was late at night and Snape and Malfoy were in bed asleep, so they had no one to torture and there was literally nothing to do.

"I'm so bored!" Sirius screeched again.

"We know!" Alex snapped "Stop going on about how bored you are and start thinking of things to do!"

Sirius shut his mouth immediately, he had always had a crush on Alex, he admired her originality and the fact that she had actually stood up to the marauders a few times. She was tall, blonde and she had blue eyes. He wished she would go out with him, but he would never dream of asking her. Suddenly Sirius had a great idea for how to relieve his boredom.

"Truth or dare!" he shrieked

"What?" Lily asked

"Great idea Padfoot, let's play truth or dare." James said. The seven of them gathered on the floor in a circle.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Remus cried, he looked around the circle, and his gaze fixed on Alex. He knew Sirius had a thing for her so he decided to give him a hand.

"Alex, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She said bravely

I dare you… to make out with Sirius for two minutes."

"No-way!"

"You have to. It's magical truth or dare. If you don't your clothes will disappear!" Sirius said, and then he changed his mind "In that case, don't do it Alex; I wouldn't mind seeing the real you."

"Shut up, Let's get this over with." And with that she started to kiss Sirius passionately. Sirius was delighted, and Alex was surprised. Sirius was a great kisser; suddenly she was very confused, she hated Sirius, but now that she was kissing him, she was having mixed-feelings. As she pulled away she looked at him, Sirius wasn't a bad looker. Not at all.

"My turn." Alex said evilly. " James, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." James replied cockily

"Ok, umm, I dare you, to sneak into the Slytherin common room, wash and dye Snape's hair magically; (of course) while singing Stop Right Now, by the spice girls. And by the way, we will be using an Acclaron to watch what you are doing." (An Acclaron is a window showing a particular person or place.)

"Ok, then; off I go!" James smiled as they watched him prance out of the common room. And as the portrait hole was closing; Ava pulled out her wand and said " Acclaro mea James." And a window opened and they saw James strolling down the corridor and suddenly he stopped, because he was at the Slytherin portrait. "Purus Bloonara." Sirius wondered how James knew the password for the Slytherin tower. The portrait swung open, and James walked inside; the common room was surprisingly different, it was a dark green with gold lining. It lacked the warmth and coziness that the Gryffindor common room had. James walked towards the boy's dormitory. When he reached the room he cast a spell on Snape (and the other boys) to make him in a deep sleep, meaning he wouldn't wake up unless something very heavy fell on is head. James crept over to Snape's bed and transfigured his alarm clock into a bottle of shampoo, he said "Snivelly is getting a shampoo!" and he started singing loudly. He poured a large amount of the shampoo onto Snape's head and started rubbing it in. and then amazingly he started dancing, which wasn't part of the task.

After he had washed Snape's hair he dyed it a horrid shade of lime green. And then he moonwalked out of the Slytherin tower. When he returned to the common room he strutted in and said;

"And that, is how it's done…"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's my turn, Lily truth or dare." James said smiling

"Truth, because I know what you'll dare me, if I choose dare."

"Ok, who do you think is the best looking person in this room?"

" I know I'm going to regret saying this but the most good looking person in this room, is James."

James grinned a stupid boyish grin. " Padfoot, she's in love with me!" he stated.

"Lil, it's your go now." Ava said to her

"Ok, Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Remus said vaguely, and then realised what he said, Lily didn't know he was a werewolf.

"Where do you go—" but her eyes connected with Remus' eyes, his eyes were telling her to go no further with that question.

"Who do you have a crush on?" everyone groaned, this was such a cliché question.

"Ava." He said quietly, as Ava blushed.

'Thank-you' he mouthed to Lily

" Peter; truth or dare?" Remus said

"Dare?" he said weakly

"Ok, I want you to put on a hot pink sparkly dress, then walk up to McGonagall's office and parade around."

"Alright" Peter squeaked, he wanted to be alike the other marauders, who were all fearless and confident.

Peter did his dare with great difficulty, the pink dress he transfigured was more like a boob tube, and it didn't fit very well. And he stumbled around outside McGonagall's office, to get caught by her.

"Mr. Pettigrew, what are you doing?" She said sternly.

"I don't know." He squeaked and ran off quickly.

"That…was…so…embarrassing." Peter said breathlessly.

"It was sooo funny!" James laughed

"My turn, Lily, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss James."

"Peter, you are a genius!" James cried as he walked eagerly towards Lily.

He tipped Lily, and engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

"Feel anything?" He asked

"Nope, not a thing." Lily lied.

"Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare, as always…"

"You must confess your love and propose to Professor McGonagall."

Without saying a word, Sirius got up, grinned and strolled out. Ava opened a window and they could see Sirius walking towards the Professor; he tapped her on the shoulder and knelt down one knee.

"Yes Black, why are you not asleep?"

"How can you expect me to sleep when I know, that you are out here, I had to see you Miss." He stated with a smirk on his face. " Minnie, I am here to confess my undying love for you and to propose marriage to you."

"Mr. Black, have you been drinking? I want you to go to bed, I know this must be another prank of yours. I will overlook this silly thing of yours, Sirius. But I will take twenty points from Gryffindor.

Sirius walked back into the Common room to find his friends rolling around on the floor laughing.

"What?" he said innocently " I am a brilliant actor!"

* * *

**A/N: it's probably really bad, but oh well; I'm bored and hyper so yeah.**

**Also if you review my story, I promise to R&R all your stories! And I never break a promise.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Fromellie**


End file.
